Amy's intro into hormones
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: Years pass, and finally Eggman is dead. Now that things are finally at peace (for now), Amy's hormones start to react to the sight of Sonic's 24 year-old body. Especially since she's 21. Amy's house was destroyed in the epic Eggman battle, and Sonic was her only option to live with. Can Amy suppress her urges from her hero when they're now living under the same roof? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ages:**

 **Sonic-24**

 **Tails-17**

 **Cream-15**

 **Amy-21**

 **Rouge- 28**

 **Knuckles- 24**

 **Shadow- (He's immortal, does it matter?) 25**

 **Vanilla- 45 (I don't know)**

The sky was black because of the smoke from all of the destruction. A giant robot designed by doctor Eggman was destroying Station Square. On the ground, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, even Cream and Cheese. was helping the citizens that lived in Station Square to escape to prevent any more casualties and injuries.

Amy saw an Egg Swat-Bots about to hit Cream from behind. "Cream!" Amy back flipped and hit it with her hammer, damage high as it only twitched and sparked on the ground.

Cream looked back, a little shaken. "Thank you Miss Amy."

Amy nodded and panted. "You're doing a great job Cream, you too Cheese."

"Chao chao!" Cheese smiled.

Amy sighed remembering what Vanilla said before they left to fight.

 _Flash back_

For the first time every Amy saw Vanilla and Cream arguing in the front door of their home while robots were exploding, and civilians were screaming in terror in the back ground. For the first time ever, Amy was tapping her foot impatiently like Sonic would.

"But Mother, I need to help. You said yourself that I was stronger." Cream plead. She indeed has gotten stronger, especially over the years.

Vanilla had shown age as well with streaks of grey in her hair, but she still looked sweet and attractive.

"Yes honey, but Eggman is a dangerous man, and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

Cream knew Vanilla meant well, but Cream was in her rebel teen stage, and really wanted to take the risk. Cheese was on her head, listening to all the fuss and dispute, unhappy that Cream was unhappy.

"Vanilla, Cream can come with me. I'll make sure she's safe. Promise." Amy said, putting an arm around Cream.

She looked at her pink companion with a smile. "Yeah mom, Amy will help protect me."

Vanilla looked at Amy for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"Chao chao!" Cream and Cheese high-fived and went down the walkway.

Amy was about to join them but Vanilla grabbed her arm.

"Amy, please...protect her, don't let anything happen to my little girl…" Vanilla sobbed, having a handkerchief in handy for when she busted into tears. At this day and age Vanilla was very emotional.

Amy smiled warmly. "Don't worry Vanilla, nothing will happen, I promise on my life."

"Thank you Amy…"

 _End of Flashback_

' _Easier said than done.'_ Amy thought. The robot army never seemed to end. The giant main robot that was in the middle of Station Square was spewing them every second. Eggman's plan was to have the robots grab all the citizens to make them his slaves of his new empire. Sure it a huge step from making animals into robots.

Amy watched for a split second Cream and Cheese do their combo attack that always did the job that destroyed a few robots. The pink hedgehog got gutted in the stomach by hard metal, then chinned. All Amy did was grunt to not make Cream worry. However, it wasn't easy, those blows really hurt.

"Amy, are you ok?!" Cream asked, seeing what happened.

"I'm fine, just keep fighting!" In a split second, about ten robots blew up. Cream looked in amazement.

"Wow Miss Amy, you're just as fast as Mister Sonic!"

Amy giggled. "No, I wouldn't say that."

For now, the count of robots were scarce. Knuckles was taking care of the last of them before the next wave came.

"You guys rest while you can! The next wave is coming in minute!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Rouge came in and spin kicked one that was about to get Knuckles from behind. "Hey Knuckie, did I miss the party?" She put her hands on her hips and flapped out her wings.

"Rouge what are you doing here!? You're suppose to help the townspeople!" Knuckles said frustrated .

Rouge rolled her eyes. " My wings are getting tired. Plus there's so many robots that are so strong, it's impossible for me to rescue everyone at once ya know! If you had wings you'd probably understand."

"We don't have time for this! Where the hell is Sonic?! He was suppose to go to Angel Island to get the Chaos emeralds!"

Amy looked up to the sky wondering the same thing. ' _Sonic...where are you?'_

All of the sudden a glowing yellow life source was heading straight for Eggman.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

Everyone looked up where Amy was looking at. Knuckles heard the next wave coming.

"The next army of robots are coming! Rogue, go back to Shadow and do your job!"

Rogue for the first time didn't argue, and ignored her cramping wings, flying back to the outskirts of the city.

As the three were fighting, Amy kept looking at the yellow figure that was giving the giant robot a run for it's money. However, it had a few tricks under its' sleeve as well. It started letting out missiles that were chaos power attracted. Sonic couldn't shake the, even trying to have them be tricked into hitting the robot didn't worked. Sonic didn't have a choice, and had to let them hit something. The gold hedgehog now turned and tried his best to hold back a missile despite others coming after him as well. The thrusters was pushing him still at high speeds. Pushing him farther and farther away from the giant monstrosity.

Amy looked in the direction where Sonic was flying towards, and Amy's eyes widened. ' _He's heading straight for my...'_

 **KABOOM**

' _house...'_

Sonic was fine, just a little scuffed. Sonic charged up a strong attack along with his speed busting in and out of the robot. Wires were pulled, sparks flied, things malfunctioned. Finally Sonic went to the head of it all, fully charged for his final attack.

"Don't you ever learn Egghead?" Sonic said, serious instead of his playful tone.

"Now Sonic, don't do anything rash." Eggman chuckled nervously.

"Rash? Compared to the things you've done today?! You don't deserve mercy this time…"

Tails was dropping torpedos on the big armies of robots. He saw Sonic. "Finish him Sonic!"

Sonic heard Tails and planned to, he charged his chaos blast, and released it.

"Sonic no! AAAHHHHH!" Eggman cried, but was soon silence. The blast incinerated the robot all together. People had to cover their eyes since the last lit up the sky it was so powerful.

The next day.

The city was mending the damage, and things were going on as normal, and the Sonic Heroes were given much praise, and those who weren't able to escape Eggman's rath were remorsed. Amy was patched up by Tails since the hospital was being rebuilt. She had gauzes wrapped around her torso and a bandage on her chin and cheek.

"You look like a fighter, slugger." Tails teased.

It was 6 a.m. in the morning. Amy was in shorts and a tank top, she was always up the early to train with Sonic.

Amy giggled. "Thanks. I'm just glad it's finally over...Eggman is dead…"

Tails nodded. "Yeah...and sorry about your house, it'll be rebuilt in a few weeks...the town goes first. But I can help repair it as well, but one guy won't get it done faster."

Amy scratched the back of her head. "Thanks Tails…, I just need a place to stay until it's fixed."

"Well I'd let you stay with me, but I don't think Cream will like that." He chuckled nervously.

Amy got up off the patient table. "I understand...hmm...how about Rouge?"

Tails and Amy thought about it, and shivered. "She probably had dildos everywhere."

"Ew Amy, TMI!" Tails blushed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Amy giggled.

"How about at Vanilla's?"

"No, the reason why I wanted to live alone was to prove to Vanilla I can handle myself…"

There was another silence. There was no way Knuckles or Shadow were gonna be a decent roommate, so after crossing the list, there was only one more person to go to.

Sonic and Amy were running together. Through all the damage and large pieces of robot, Sonic thought it'd be a good obstacle course. For years now, Amy and Sonic had trained together. Amy at first had this a ploy for Sonic and her to get closer, but as the days went by, she found she was actually progressing, especially putting her fangirl self aside.

"Aren't you suppose to be resting for a few days Sonic?" Amy asked, jumping over a giant robotic arm.

"Heh, do you even know who you're talking to Ames?"

Amy chuckled. "Yeah. How do you feel though?"

"Never better, especially since Mobius is at peace again." Sonic said, flip jumping over a pile of robots, Amy quickly followed.

"Also, I'm sorry I kinda...ruined your house." Sonic said, embarrassed and sad.

"It's fine, I just need place to stay." Amy said.

Her and Sonic were now walking on a sidewalk, both sweaty and panting.

"Oh, I know you'll find someone to take you in. Who wouldn't love a roommate like you?" Sonic said smiling.

Amy giggled. "Funny you should mention that...because...I wanted to ask you something."

Sonic stopped walking and stared at Amy for a moment.

"No."

"But Sonic-"

"Nope!"

"Sonic-"

"I'm not listening!"

"I have no where else to go and it's your fault anyway!"

"..."

There was a silence, Sonic was frustrated outta his mind. He had his own little space where he could be a dude. Now he's having a woman, a friend, his fangirl live with him.

"Fine."

Amy hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Not hearing a response, she let go to see Sonic wheezing and panting for air.

"Sorry…" Amy said embarrassed, she hadn't done that in a while.

"Rule one...none of that!"

Amy nodded quickly. ' _I can't believe I'm gonna be living in an apartment with Sonic!'_

As they were walking to Sonic's apartment, Amy had the remainder of her stuff that wasn't on fire in her hands. The pink hedgehog didn't know why, but she was staring at her hero. She looked up to his head, his lush blue quills that never seemed ruined at all. Down to his back quills, his strong peach-tan arms, his cute little butt, down to his crotch. Amy made sure that Sonic wasn't seeing she was checking him out. She blushed when she saw herself looking at his crotch. Sonic never wore clothes, and she didn't think he'd ever would. Amy wished she had that much confidence in her body, but she didn't. Amy gasped a little feeling a tingle in her abdomen.

' _Turned on...I'm getting turned on by Sonic.'_

Sonic heard her gasp. "Amy, you ok?"

Amy nodded quickly, her face was crimson. "Yes, I am!"

"Your face is red."

Amy shook her head.

"Whatever, but anyway, we're here."

Amy saw the hotel was unscathed. The two hedgehogs went inside and into the elevator. Once both were inside, Sonic pressed '3' and the doors closed. After stepping out of the elevator, when reaching the floor, Amy followed Sonic to room 305, and went inside after Sonic went inside.

 **This was suppose to be a one-shot but this is getting too long. The next chapter will be up very soon. Sorry that I haven't posted chapters for my other stories. I will, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages:**

 **Sonic-24**

 **Tails-17**

 **Cream-15**

 **Amy-21**

 **Rouge-28**

 **Knuckles-24**

 **Shadow-25**

 **Vanilla-45**

Sonic's apartment was a basic one bedroom apartment since was reasonable since it's only him. However, it was spacious. When you walked in, you were in a small space room, but then you went into a kitchen. In front of the kitchen was the living room where there was a couch, coffee table, and TV. There was some magazines scattered on the table along with the TV and game remotes. There was a little hallway that led to the only bathroom and bedroom. There was a huge window at the right side of the living room and the bedroom, but Sonic had the blinds closed.

Sonic's POV

I saw Amy set down her stuff in the front room, and started checking out my apartment. I sighed, this wasn't going to be fun. She quickly found out where the bathroom was, and where my bedroom was, but she didn't go into my domain. Good thing she knows privacy. I peeked at her back since it was opened a little, she had a Sonic doll still, I snickered to myself.

 _'She'll always be my number one fan eh?'_

I went on the couch and turned on the TV using the remote. I felt really drained, I just wanted to relax. Amy came in and sat next to me.

"Do I sleep on the couch?" Amy asked.

I nodded. "I hope you don't mind. The couch is a pull out."

Amy nodded, I'm glad she wasn't mad about it. It's not that I was trying to be rude, but Amy...in my room? I don't think so. I sighed, this was gonna be an interesting few weeks. I wonder what she was so flustered about when walking here, probably just here being her fangirl self. I mean, it's not every day you get to live with Sonic the hedgehog.

I smirked to myself, but I heard Amy's stomach rumble over the TV. I raised an eyebrow to Amy who was holding her stomach and blushing.

"Let's cook something." I sighed.

What was on the menu tonight? Chili dogs of course. I warmed up two and gave one to Amy, and one for myself, I wasn't that hungry, my soreness kind ruined my appetite.

"Thanks for the food Sonic."

"No problem Amy." I smiled. I looked down at her plate, only half of the chili dog was gone, I guess she didn't like chili dogs.

"So, I forgot to ask, how are you feeling? You look bandaged up as well."

Amy looked down at herself. Her tank top showed through a little that her torso was wrapped.

"Yeah, those robots punch hard, heh."

"Yeah." I retorted.

As I was finishing my food, I saw Amy checking me out, but I didn't say anything. It made me blush a little, did I have something on my face? I wiped my mouth with my cheek. Nothing.

After we had lunch, Amy did the dishes while I was trying to think on what to do. Going for a run would be nice, but I know Amy might say she wants to go on a date, or for me to stay. I need some time to myself, I never seem to have enough of that time. Finally at a time of peace I can finally have that time and run free without an alert.

"I'm going for a run." I said, heading toward the door.

 _3..._

 _2.._

 _1._

"What?"

 _'Bingo was his name-o'_

"Yes, I need to stretch the ole legs." I said stretching a bit. My body was still sore but I'll run over to Tails' place to get some painkillers that'll help.

"Ok."

Amy's sad tone made me feel a bit guilty, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me from being free today. I deserve this. I nodded to Amy and opened the door.

"I'll be back by 5, if you want to leave I have a spare key in my top drawer in my room. Don't touch **anything** else." I wanted to make that clear.

"Okay, okay, geez." She sounded a little offended, but I had my reasons.

I nodded and left.

Amy's POV

As soon as Sonic left I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to ask to go with him but I knew if I did I would be ruining his day. Even though we're in our twenties, our relationship hasn't changed, and I don't know if it'll ever will. It makes me sad to think that way, but that's just the facts. I'm a big girl, I can take it. I went to the front room and got my stuff taking out my sonic plush doll. It looked like sonic with it's blue and tan felt fur. Black button eyes and cute little shoes. I looked at the crotch area of the doll, I had a naughty idea, and had plenty of time to do it. It was embarrassing as heck thinking about it, but the tingle in my shorts made me shiver and gasp.

"Just a little wouldn't hurt." I moaned.

I went into the fridge, of course Sonic had more chili dogs. I took one of them and cleaned of the weenie. Going to the couch with the doll and weenie, I took off my shorts and panties. My body was heating up as I started imagining what I was doing was actually real in my imagination.

 _'Sonic...'_

I spread my legs and smelled my scent. It was so strong. I touched myself down there feeling how wet I was and put the wiener in my mouth and my sonic doll was on the opposite side of the couch. Fingering myself with one hand, pumping a wiener in my mouth with the other, and looking at my sonic doll. It was working none the least. I probably should have put a towel under me first but it was too late, no way was I stopping now.

Sonic's member, I'm giving it a blow job.

He loves it, he moans and pleads for more as he forces it further down my throat.

He cums and apologizes, he fucks me good and hard to make it up to me.

This time I force my vagina in his face as he licks me as fast as he can.

I pause for a moment and puts the sonic doll right on my pussy I continue fingering, humping against it. I was getting close, my womb making more eggs ready to fertilize, but not today.

"Sonic...Sonic….SONIC!" I came all over my favorite childhood thing. Now stained by my juices, I can put it in the wash later. I squirted hitting a few spots on the couch. Dammit.

I panted, my body couldn't help but shiver as my temperature moved from hot to chilly.

"That felt really good…"

I got up and went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. I had no choice but to use Sonic's soap that smelled like the wind. I came out and wrapped a towel around me. Going to my bag of things I got out a set of clothes and put them on. I used my towel to help clean the couch since it was damp and partly dry it was perfect. I took my sonic doll and wrapped it in my dirty clothes. I also threw away the hotdog. I hid all the evidence as best I could, but my scent was still strong in the air. I turned on the ceiling fan, hopefully it'll fan out and fade. While it did that I can go out and shop for more clothes and toiletries.

"Now, where did Sonic say that spare key was again?" I asked myself.

 _"...in my top drawer, don't touch **anything** else."_

"Ah."

I got the key, and grabbed my cellphone. I called Cream.

"Hey Miss Amy, what's up?"

"I'm gonna go shopping, you wanna come?" I asked cheerfully, despite my problems, maybe I can ask Vanilla for advice.

"Um, I actually going out with Tails in an hour. Sorry Miss Amy." Cream said sadly.

Amy frowned for a moment, but then forced a smile, she wished Sonic would take her out. "No problem Cream, have fun ok?"

"I will, thanks Miss Amy."

 _click._

Maybe Rouge is free?

Scrolling down in my contacts to Rouge and click it. Putting up to my ear while I put on my red sneakers. It was ringing, when I walked outside I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

There was a few seconds of silence along with shuffling around.

"Sure, I could always shop for new and sey bras any day."

I smiled rolling my eyes, I was now in the elevator heading toward the lobby. "Good, see ya at the mall then, hopefully it's still intact."

"Yeah, see ya there."

 _click._

I was walking with Rouge in the mall, the floors were a little cracked and there were broken windows, but the mall was still open. I already gotten some clothes, and shoes, now I just need some underwear and new bras. I blushed thinking about Sonic seeing me in my new bra and panties. My thoughts were interrupted by Rouge's sniffing.

"What's up Rouge?"

We stopped walking. She was sniffing the air, then looked at me. She sniffed me.

"Rouge! What the heck?!" I exclaimed flustered.

Rouge pulled back having a big grin on her face. "My my my, Amy, aren't you a woman now?"

"What?" I blinked twice.

"Your hormones are obvious."

My pupils dilated. I covered my crotch area. "ROUGE!"

"There's no shame in it hon."

We were now in Victorious Secret and Rouge still wouldn't shut up about how strong my hormone smell was. I was in deep embarrassment as other females over heard and giggled to my dismay.

"I'm surprised other male hedgehogs haven't smelled it yet. Especially Sonic since you're living with him."

I sighed. "Rouge, Sonic won't even take me out on a date, there's no way he'll ever see me that way."

I think Rouge saw how sad I was, and trust me, there was no use in hiding it. Sonic was the only male I took interest in, so it really pushed others away. My options on love are slim to none it seems.

"Oh hon…" Rouge hugged me. I only let out a tear. I don't think a bra and panties shop was the best place to break down. Rouge pulled back from the embrace with a warm smile.

"I have an idea, Sugar."

My eyes were closed as Rouge was leading me to another part of the mall.

"Ok, open them."

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe Rouge would take me so such a place.

"ROUGE!"

"I know, great right? And you're 21, perfect age."

"I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are, might as well get some experience with some toys~."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?!"

"Come on, just a look."

After a long ten minutes of arguing, Rouge was able to drag me into the store, looking inside I looked at the lingerie, the vibrators, I took my attention to the dildos. Rouge put an arm around me smirking.

"Good choice...I heard the average hedgehog cock size is 4-5 inches. How big do you think Sonic is?"

The question and fact made me gulp, I could feel my cheeks burn red. I looked at the cock shaped toys and got a two sided one that was the color blue.

"Great choice. That all ya want? No vibrator? No panties made outta candy? Condoms?"

"Rouge." I glared.

"Ok, ok."

After I shamefully buying my first toy, I hid the bag in one of my other bags. Me and Rouge got caught up on things over lunch in the food court. Rouge just kept telling me of how she was between Knuckles and Shadow relationship wise.

"Well, which one treats you better?" I asked, sipping my milkshake.

"Both treat me like shit but they both show that they care. Knuckles the heat type and Shadow is the silent and sexy."

I rolled my eyes. This woman…

We went our separate ways heading home since we both lived at opposite parts of town. On the way home I got a call from Vanilla who was distraught hearing that I would live with Sonic rather than her. I did my best and succeeded in calming her down and telling her that Sonic volunteered to let her stay with him, and that she didn't want to bother her.

"Honey, you would not have bothered me, you could have just simply told me you wanted some alone time with him." Vanilla joked.

I blushed rolling my eyes. "As much as I wish Vanilla...but my hormones are going off the charts."

Vanilla gasped. "Amy, you are going through your first heat?!"

I swear that my whole face went red. "What?"

Vanilla explained to me my situation and it became so much clearer. I made it back to the apartment seeing Sonic on the couch shirtless wearing pants and no shoes. My ear flattened.

"Sweet Chaos…"

 _'Control yourself Amy...control yourself...'_

This was gonna be a tough few weeks.

 **Sorry that it took me so long, when I get into erotic things my mind gets side tracked. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, most likely in a couple of days. Please keep giving this short series support. Most likely the next chapter will be the last. You guys keep asking: "How long will Amy be able to resist?" XD I don't know why but I guess you know since the next chapter will be most likely be the last. If you feel that not much happened in this chapter, this is over 2,000 words and I didn't want to overwhelm you guys with a long ass chapter. XP I hope you're enjoying this, please leave nice reviews, and leave a review for ideas for more one-shots or short chapter serie stories. Um, I'm just making you read more stuff, sorry, bye!**


End file.
